Primera pelea
by Headless Angel
Summary: En aquel entonces ninguno de los dos niños entendía bien de que iba toda esa guerra; nunca lo entendieron, en realidad. Pero por aquellos días no se esforzaban en representar sus respectivos papeles de Héroe y Villano. One shot
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¡Qué lindo es estar de vacaciones!

P _ara Lily… porque la quiero mucho. Y porque me da la puta gana_

* * *

La primera vez, Simon en verdad quería mostrarle afecto a Baz.

Ambos tenían sólo once años. Las clases en Watford habían comenzado hacía apenas dos meses. Los parciales no habían llegado siquiera. Para Simon, todo eso seguía siendo sólo un sueño y cualquier día despertaría en una polvorienta habitación rodeado de otros siete niños.

Claro que aún debía compartir la habitación, pero Baz era relativamente tranquilo. En aquel entonces ninguno de los dos niños entendía bien de que iba toda esa guerra; nunca lo entendieron, en realidad. Pero por aquellos días no se esforzaban en representar sus respectivos papeles de Héroe y Villano.

Para Baz, Simon era un chico flacucho que había salido de quien sabe dónde y que empezaba a causarle extrañas emociones. El chico con rizos de cobre, por su parte, veía al otro como un niño elegante, presumido y un tanto molesto, vaya que sí, pero también terriblemente solo y triste. Como si le faltara cariño.

Simon Snow sabía lo que eso era.

Así que le pareció normal tener alguna muestra de cariño hacia su compañero de habitación. El hechicero había dicho que debían cuidarse como si fueran hermanos. ¿No era entonces algo natural el deseo por reconfortar al otro chico?

Era domingo y ambos estaban dentro de la habitación porque afuera llovía. Simon estaba intentando terminar una tarea y Baz sólo estaba de pié ante la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hacía un rato había estado practicando con el violín, pero ahora el instrumento yacía sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando al elegido la pasó por la cabeza la idea.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia Baz, lento, como uno lo haría con un gato arisco para no espantarlo. De hecho, eso le parecía a Simon que era el otro chico: Arisco y reacio al afecto y amabilidad, aunque los necesitaba. Sus ojos, aún infantiles, no podían mentir. Simon era lo más parecido a una familia a lo que el otro chico podía aspirar en ese momento.

Baz lo miró realmente alarmado cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Simon sobre sus hombros. No le gustaba que lo tocaran tan de repente y menos si era Simon quien lo hacía. Sabía defenderse, pero a nadie le gustaba que lo golpeasen sin motivo.

—Recuerda el Anatema, Snow. —Dijo el moreno con cautela.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Baz no le creía al chico con rizos de cobre, pero la magia no lo había apartado y tenía curiosidad. Además, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Simon, que olía como a manzanas acarameladas, y era bastante agradable. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así e incluso voltearse y abrazar al chico, pero lo que pasó a continuación dejó confundido al vampiro.

Simon se paró en las puntas de sus dedos y acercó su boca a la cara de Baz. Este último se asustó por lo repentino y extraño de la situación. Movió un poco su cabeza, de modo que los labios de Snow quedaron justo sobre su oreja, para un beso sobre esa sensible área.

Fue un beso bastante sonoro y fuerte que hizo que la oreja del vampiro zumbara durante varios segundos, dejándolo perplejo. También sentía unas leves cosquillas que nunca antes había sentido. El elegido también se quedó sin palabras.

Cuando notó el error, Simon quiso disculparse de inmediato, pero no pudo. Apenas el aturdimiento acabó, Baz también puso las manos encima del otro chico… y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Los largos dedos del joven violinista se paseaban sin piedad sobre los costados del chico, incluyendo sus axilas y los huesos de la cadera; no había ni un ápice de malicia en el gesto. Solo un niño jugando y siendo un poco rudo. Simon reía tanto que de su garganta ya no salía sonido alguno; Baz se carcajeaba también, hacía unos cuantos días se le había caído uno de los colmillos* y Simon podía ver el hueco entre los dientes. Le pareció adorable, pero ni pensó mucho en ello.

Se quedaron riendo durante un rato más, hasta que a ambos niños les faltó el aire. En algún punto, habían caído sobre la cama y ahora el elegido estaba recostado allí, aun con las manos sobre los hombros de Baz. Este a su vez, aún le sujetaba la cintura. Ahora que el momento entre ambos había pasado no estaban seguros de como continuar. Se limitaron a contemplarse entre ellos.

El destino decidió por ellos. Unos cuantos segundos después se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y a continuación la voz de Penny:

—¡Simon, vamos a cenar juntos!

Los dos niños se separaron, sin prisa pero con una leve decepción. Simon se sentó sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

—¿Te gustaría bajar con nosotros? —Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—No gracias Snow, bajaré un poco más tarde. — Baz se encogió de hombros— Tengo cosas que hacer primero

—Bueno— Le sonrió a Baz de forma sincera antes de proseguir— Nos vemos al rato, supongo.

Y entonces se encaminó a la puerta para reunirse con su amiga. El otro chico, por su parte lo observó mientras estiraba los brazos.

Era la primera vez que él y Simon peleaban… y había sido una pelea de cosquillas. Simon Snow era el peor elegido de todos pero Baz era el peor villano de la historia.

* * *

Gracias por leer uwu


	2. Bonus

Tenia ganas de escribir un poco más sobre esto -3- así que aquí esta.

Simon no tiene alas y cola, pero sólo porque me olvide de ello.

-. Algo que no puse en la parte anterior es un pequeño headcanon: Baz empezó a sentir sed de sangre cuando mudó de dientes(Los colmillos, pues), pero no se intensificó hasta los catorce o quince años

 _Esto sigue siendo para Lily 3 Quiero verte_

* * *

Últimamente, Simon se había enviciado con unos audífonos que Baz le había regalado hacía poco. También, con subirse a la terraza del departamento que ahora compartía con Penelope y mirar como atardecía. Allá arriba, uno podía observar la calle y su gente paseando sin ser visto por ellos. Le ayudaba a relajarse y perder el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de cenar.

Eso hacía el ex elegido una tarde de finales de agosto. Penny había salido a hacer algunas compras y él aprovechó la soledad para subir a su refugio. Simon disfrutaba mucho estar con sus seres queridos, pero ahora que ya no había Humdrum o familias antiguas rondando por allí, le había agarrado cierto gusto a esos momentos de paz y soledad.

Y así lo encontró Baz. Tarareando por lo bajo, mirando a la nada. Una luz hermosa y dorada, esa que sólo aparece minutos antes que el sol se oculte y que es efímera como una mariposa. Le daba al chico un brillo celestial, que unido a sus rizos y piel le daba un aspecto de fantasía. Simon parecía un ser de luz, un ángel sin alas.

Era tan bello que dolía; físicamente, dolía.

La luz empezaba a causar picazón en la piel de Baz, pero poco le importaba. Él solo quería abrazar a su niño dorado.

No era una cosa extraña que Baz se uniera al chico. Ya que siempre podía buscarlo allí si no estaba en la cocina o en su habitación. Y además Simon se lo permitía. Lo disfrutaba mucho, en realidad. Porque siempre que estaban es esa azotea, su pequeño rincón del mundo, solo siendo Simon y Baz, sentían como poco a poco sus heridas de guerra iban sanando. Se permitían ser totalmente cariñosos y suaves. Un par de chicos enamorados.

Abrazó al de rizos de cobre por la espalda. Rodeando la cintura del muchacho con firmeza y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Simon dio un pequeño respingo al sentirlo, pero presionó la espalda contra el pecho de Baz y se quitó un audífono. Era una posición a la que estaba bien acostumbrado, gracias a esas tres pulgadas de diferencia, y le resultaba muy cómoda.

Baz, con sus vampíricos sentidos, empezó a percibir la esencia de Simon con fuerza. Era como a cosas dulces y café. Resultaba enloquecedor, tentador, apetecible. Sintió los colmillos crecer dentro de su boca y supo que tenía que encontrar una distracción. Irónico, pero el mismo causante de eso le servía también de distracción. Besarlo, le recordaba que él era más que sus instintos primordiales.

Simon sintió entonces como su novio plantaba pequeños besos sobre su hombro, podía sentir también su aliento en la piel. Echó hacia un lado la cabeza, disfrutando de los mimos y la música que aún sonaba en su otro oído. Simplemente dejándose hacer. Baz, por su parte, disfrutó escuchar los suspiros del otro. Iba subiendo hasta la delicada área debajo de la oreja del chico y apretó más su abrazo.

Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo se encendió en su mente. Su sonrisa, apretada contra el cuello de su amado, fue mefistofélica.

Mordió levemente el lóbulo de Simon, provocándole gemido apenas audible. Entonces colocó la boca de lleno en el oído del chico, como si quisiera contarle un secreto. Y lo besó fuertemente, justo como el ex elegido había hecho muchos años atrás.

El gritillo del chico con rizos de cobre fue demasiado ridículo y Baz no pudo evitar carcajearse. Simon de inmediato se desenredó de los brazos del otro muchacho y se llevó una mano a la oreja zumbante. Sí, recordaba el incidente pero había pensado que era un asunto muerto y enterrado.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo, con genuina duda reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Venganza, Snow.

—Venganza la que te espera esta noche.

—Ya veremos

Y Simon se encamino hacia el interior del departamento, con fingida indignación

Baz Pitch, al fin y al cabo, era un villano; Simon Snow un héroe ingenuo. Y ni siendo novios eso podía cambiar.

* * *

Gracias por leer... de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Si aún estas leyendo esto, te amo. Y si no, también.


End file.
